Bobble Bots
Bobble Bots is a brand evolved around series of collectible mini Moshling robots with accompanying customisable playsets. The first and only series was released in spring 2012 by Innovation First International in partnership with Mind Candy, featuring 24 unique Moshlings.Daily growl article - Bobble Bots Are Here! Description From the creators of HEXBUG® Micro Robotic Creatures comes an all-new buzzing, explorative, and collectible line of toys with customizable playsets. Set to launch spring 2012, Innovation First International teamed up with Mind Candy - the entertainment firm behind the globally successful Moshi Monsters brand - for the debut range of Bobble BotsTM Moshi Monsters. This new brand of innovative robotic pets and playsets fuses some of what fans love most about HEXBUG - high-tech vibration technology, collectable pieces, and open-ended creative building play - with the hugely popular virtual Moshling characters and buildings, in a way that brings Monstro City to life for millions of fans worldwide. The initial assortment of Bobble Bots Moshi Monsters products available at launch will include 24 battery operated collectible Moshlings and a variety of configurable 3-D "dollhouse" replicas of the streets, yards, buildings and houses found online in Monstro City. Every Bobble BotsTM Moshi Monsters product will include secret codes to unlock new content in the online world at www.moshimonsters.com. Innovation First International was founded on the belief that innovation very early in the design process is necessary to produce simple and elegant product designs. Innovation First International's three main subsidiaries, VEX Robotics, Inc., Innovation First Labs, Inc. (makers of HEXBUG® Micro Robotic Creatures), and RackSolutions, Inc. span the education, consumer and business-to-business markets. For more information visit www.bobblebots.com.Bobble Bots website about page archive Bobble bots There are 24 Bobble bots in total to collect from all the various different items in the merchandise range: File:Burnie bobble bot.png|Burnie File:Chop Chop bobble bot.png|Chop Chop File:Coolio bobble bot.png|Coolio File:Cutie Pie bobble bot.png|Cutie Pie File:DJ Quack bobble bot.png|DJ Quack File:Fifi bobble bot.png|Fifi File:Fumble bobble bot.png|Fumble File:Gingersnap bobble bot.png|Gingersnap File:Honey bobble bot.png|Honey File:Jeepers bobble bot.png|Jeepers File:Kissy bobble bot.png|Kissy File:McNulty bobble bot.png|McNulty File:Mr. Snoodle bobble bot.png|Mr. Snoodle File:Oddie bobble bot.png|Oddie File:Peppy bobble bot.png|Peppy File:Plinky bobble bot.png|Plinky File:Pooky bobble bot.png|Pooky File:Prof. Purplex bobble bot.png|Prof. Purplex File:Rocky bobble bot.png|Rocky File:ShiShi bobble bot.png|ShiShi File:Snookums bobble bot.png|Snookums File:Sooki-Yaki bobble bot.png|Sooki-Yaki File:Squidge bobble bot.png|Squidge File:Stanley bobble bot.png|Stanley Sets Single figures The single figures packs include one Bobble Bot. There are eight sold in this manner - Coolio, DJ Quack, Gingernsap, Honey, Kissy, Rocky, Snookums and Sooki-Yaki. Description Get your hands on another Bobble Bot with this 5cm tall Moshi Monsters (name) Moshling Figure. (Moshling comment). He/she also comes with a code to unlock an item in the online game. Requires 1 x LR44 battery, included. Coolio bobble bot.png|Coolio DJ Quack bobble bot.png|DJ Quack Gingersnap bobble bot.png|Gingersnap Honey bobble bot.png|Honey Kissy bobble bot.png|Kissy Rocky bobble bot.png|Rocky Snookums bobble bot.png|Snookums Sooki-Yaki bobble bot.png|Sooki-Yaki Starter sets The smaller starter sets, also known as Cobblestone Corners, come with one Bobble Bot, one square cobblestone building title, four brick borders, three grass pieces, one small bush, one mushroom and one rock. There are four in total to collect - Chop Chop, Fifi, Squidge and Stanley. Description The Moshi Monsters Bobble Bots Starter Set With (name) Moshling is a great way for Moshi fans to start off a collection. This set includes a base, a 5cm Bobble Bots (name) Moshling figure who jiggles about, plus a tree and mushrooms to decorate with. A must have for any Moshi fan, this set can connect to all other Moshi Bobble Bots sets, allowing you to build your own version of Monstro City. You'll also receive a code to unlock an item in the online game. Requires 1 x LR44 battery included. Bobble Bots starter set Chop Chop.png|Chop Chop Bobble Bots starter set Fifi.png|Fifi Bobble Bots starter set Squidge.png|Squidge Bobble Bots starter set Stanley.png|Stanley Larger starter sets The larger starter sets come with one Bobble Bot, two square cobblestone building tiles, six brick borders, three grass pieces, one garden patch, one small bush, three flowers, one mushroom, one weed and one rock. There are three large starter sets to collect - Jeepers, Peppy and Prof. Purplex. Description Expand your Moshi collection with the Moshi Monsters Bobble Bots Starter Set With Stanley Moshling. This little 5cm tall Moshling comes with a base you can decorate with a tree and two mushrooms and just loves to jiggle about. It is also able to connect to other Bobble Bots sets so you can build your very own Monstro City, and comes with a code to unlock items in the online game. Requires 1 x LR44 battery which is included. Bobble Bots starter set Prof Purplex.png|Prof. Purplex Bobble Bots starter set Jeepers.png|Jeepers Bobble Bots starter set Peppy.png|Peppy Moshling Garden sets The Moshling Garden sets, also known as Figure and Flower sets, come with one Bobble Bot, one garden patch and three flowers (one surprise). There are four Moshling Garden sets to collect - Fumble, McNulty Pooky and Mr. Snoodle. Bobble Bots garden set Fumble.png|Fumble Bobble Bots garden set McNulty.png|McNulty Bobble Bots garden set Mr. Snoodle.png|Mr. Snoodle Bobble Bots garden set Pooky.png|Pooky Playsets The Bizarre Bazaar, Gross-ery Store, Ice Scream and Yukea playsets come with one Ultra Rare Moshling, two square cobblestone building tiles, eight brick borders, four grass pieces, two garden patches, one lamp post, one mushroom, one weed and two rocks. The store also includes one foundation building tile, one door with doorframe, one roof, one sign and one store wall. Bobble Bots playset Bizarre Bazaar.png|Bizarre Bazaar with ShiShi Bobble Bots playset Gross-ery Store.png|Gross-ery Store with Burnie Bobble Bots playset Ice Scream.png|Ice Scream with Cutie Pie Bobble Bots playset Yukea.png|Yukea with Plinky Moshi Monster House The Moshi Monster House playset comes with one "very rare" Oddie moshling, four square cobblestone building tiles, ten brick borders, nine grass pieces, one garden patch, one Scarecrow, one small bush, three flowers, two mushrooms, three weeds and two rocks. The house also includes one foundation building tile, one door with doorframe, one roof with roof ridge, one shelf accessory and three house walls with different wallpaper designs. Power cells The Bobble Bots power cells are the batteries used to power the Bobble Bots. When bought, all Bobble Bots come with these power cells inside. The pack includes 1.5V AG13/LR44 cell batteries, and packs of either 2, 4 or 6 batteries were available to buy. Advertisements Bobble Bots Bustle game To come soon Trivia *Coolio and Sooki-Yaki's digital Bobble Bots are available as in-game items. Gallery Bblargestarter2.jpg Bobblebotsstartset1.jpg Bbbizarrebazaar2.jpg Bbbizarrebazaar2.jpg Bbhouse1.jpg Bbyukea2.jpg Bbhouse2.jpg References Category:Merchandise